For controlling the functions of machines and/or vehicles, joysticks, i.e., control levers, are known which have passive force feedback in the form of a spring-acting return to the center or a fixed retention in any position by means of friction. However, control levers having passive force feedback do not provide any information regarding the condition of the machine or vehicle.
DE 103 43 141 A1 discloses a joystick, or control lever, which is equipped with two electromotors, each having a reduction gear for achieving active force feedback. The two reduction gears, and their motors, operate in opposition to each other. The motors having their gears are connected to the grip lever of the joystick by a torsion spring, so that the motors place the control lever in a position which corresponds, for example, to the steering angle.
A joystick or control lever of this type having the aforementioned active force feedback has a very expensive mechanism as well as expensive optical sensors, which results in significant costs.